


【银高】是这样的，我能解释

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 5





	1. 一

1

“所以，有没有好的地方可以介绍？”银时屈辱的说。

辰马一愣，刚要开口啊哈哈哈哈的大笑，就迎上银时杀人的目光。

“你要是敢笑我就把你之前夜总会的事情告诉陆奥。”

辰马：“……身正不怕影子斜，金时你这么威胁我是没有用的。不过看在朋友的份上，我也的确该好好帮忙哈哈——”

他眯了眯眼睛，深蓝色的眼睛在墨镜后面露出一丝兴味。

“那位是什么样的性格？”

“挺冷的吧……也没看到过他对什么事情发生过特别大的兴趣，否则也不至于咨询你。”银时犹豫了一下，“金融这边的，自己也很有钱，不过似乎也就是当工作做一做。挺经常旅游，吃饭口味很金贵，遇到不太喜欢的东西时候会特别轻微的皱一皱眉头，特别可爱，不过具体喜欢什么我还真没有观察出来……”

辰马忽视了他隐隐秀恩爱的内容，简单的总结：“总而言之就是对方没有敞开心扉，你啥也不知道。”

“不是。”银时板着脸否认，“他就是这样的性格——对了，他家里倒是收藏了很多专辑，音乐会怎么样？”

“不是不行。”辰马说，“只要你能保证自己别睡过去哈哈哈——”

银时脸色发黑，很想堵上面前人的这张嘴。

“不过我的确知道一个不错的活动，音乐节，偏现代，不过也有一个揉合古典和摇滚的项目，比死板的音乐会有趣很多。”辰马抬起手按了按手机，“我让我的……朋友给你发两张票。”

银时警惕的看着他：“不是什么太奇怪的活动吧？”

比如说你的眷属举办的血族特色嘉年华，他倒是没事情，但是高杉毕竟是人类，不是很放心。

辰马嘴角抽了抽：“你把我当什么了。活动这周末，想要邀请就赶紧邀请——”他用唯恐天下不乱看热闹的眼神看了一眼银时，“回来和我说说感想。”

“闭嘴吧你。”银时毫不留情的用完就扔，把辰马送出了诊室。

今天后面没有约咨询的患者，银时提前下了班，坐在桌子后面开始编辑短信。他删了打，打了删，一条消息编辑了五分多钟，高杉那边的消息先来了。

——什么事情？

银时的脸有点发热，知道是自己不断的输入中让对方发现了，连忙飞快地补完句子，发了出去：

——你周六有事情吗？听朋友说了一个挺好的音乐节，一起去看看？

高杉的回复很快。

——可以，什么时间。

银时心情很好的勾了勾嘴角，又微妙的有点沮丧高杉这种公事公办的语气，继续打字：

——中午我去接你？

——你还在工作吗？如果工作不多的话，晚上一起吃饭？

高杉顿了顿，嘴唇抿了抿，回复银时：

——晚上有会，周六再见吧。

银时的短信很快追了上来。

——那我给你带点晚饭，不介意吧？

——你一忙起来就不好好吃饭，我有点担心。

高杉看了眼表，手指动了动，退让了一下。

——我7点到7点半没事，你要是方便就来吧。

2

银时是一个特殊的人类。高杉有点走神盯着屏幕想。他的灵魂是漆黑的。

按理说这种漆黑的灵魂都应该是罪大恶极的穷凶极恶之徒，但是据他和银时相处的这一段时间，对方的确不是这样的人。

这件事情未免有点异常，而高杉这次借人类身份下界，的确也是为了追踪能量异常而来，所以就默许了银时的接近。

……或者说，按照人类的说法，是追求。

秘书关于银时来了电话打了进来，高杉的手指顿了顿，察觉到对方语气中那种隐隐暧昧的“老板的追求者又来了是不是真的要拿下这朵高岭之花”的兴奋，觉得自己可能默许的有点过头了。

不过他还是放银时进来，对方虽然追求，倒很有分寸，从来不给他添麻烦。

银时今天穿着银灰色的休闲西装，笑着和高杉打了招呼，就把手里保温的饭盒从包里拿出来，陈列在办公桌上：

“我多带了点，今天想吃什么？”

高杉的口味清淡，银时带的菜色也都是和式的清淡菜色，高杉拿起其中一个，银时就把其他两个往回收了收，自己也拿起筷子。

他没有坐在靠外的会客沙发上，而是站在高杉的办公桌对面，有点不雅的随身侧坐在桌沿上端起饭盒，动作却潇洒的不让人讨厌。

“你知道我会选这个，何必问？”高杉吃了一口，开口。

人类的身体需要进食，而银时做的菜似乎很符合他现在这个身体的口味，高杉也逐渐找到了点吃饭的乐趣。

银时扭头，弯了弯眼睛：“有吗？”

高杉也有点意外他每次都能猜到自己会选哪个，开口追问：“只有这个是你自己做的吧？你就不怕我选其他的？”

“直觉。”银时的回答听起来敷衍，实际是事实，不过他也知道这么说听起来很不靠谱，打了个岔，“高杉君要是觉得我没有诚意的话，下回我都自己做就是了。”

“没有这么觉得。”高杉收回目光，淡淡，睫毛眨了眨，“否则也不会这么选。”

银时握筷子的手一紧，觉得高杉时不时天然撩一下简直就是挑战他的底线，不过在咬了咬牙恢复理智之后还是放松了身体，吃了口饭，仿佛漫不经心的问：

“今天工作也很多？”

“一般。”高杉后面要去排查一点事情，抬眼看了眼银时回答，“不用等我。”

高杉吃的不快不慢。他的气质很冷，面对面说话的时候时不时让人感觉带着点戾气，导致有传闻说他其实过去是混道上的，但是仔细看他的举止，又能够感到一股浑然天成的贵气，一举一动都带着点不可模仿的矜贵。

银时的动作就更加随性一点，更快的把饭扒拉完了，坐在桌子上，注视着高杉吃饭，心里发痒。

高杉没有理会他的目光，吃了两口微微皱了皱眉头，就感到银时的手伸了过来。

“抱歉，香菜没挑干净？吐出来吧。”

高杉抬眼，用某种微妙的看智障的眼神看了银时一眼，咽了下去。

不管是右座炽天使长，还是人类显贵投资家的身份，可接受的行为里都没有把吃进去的东西嚼一嚼再吐到别人手里这一条。

银时对上高杉冷漠的眼神，收回手，投降的道歉：“我就是想试试。”

然后再看看这种反应。

浑身舒坦。

银时觉得自己开始追求高杉之后的确是越来越不正常了，不过说起来他过去也不是一个特别正常魔神，说不定现在还更正常一点——当然，银时也不怎么在乎就是了。

前一段时间他呆的无聊，以追查异常为借口找了个人类壳子上来偷懒，当时断断没有想到会这么栽在一个人类身上。

高杉晋助仿佛对他有种难言的魔力，对方矜贵的举止、冷漠的眼神、或者不耐烦的戾气，对他来说都是无比可爱的。

只不过……

银时微微敛下目光。

面前的人类仍然没有欲望。

高杉最初吸引了他的目光的确也是因为这个。恶魔能够看穿人类的所有欲望，银时也有这个技能点，但是高杉身上却是一片空白，如同在高原上雪原仰望、只有长风呼啸而过的灰色的天。

他因为好奇而接近，现在却无比希望能够看到对方那如同天空的欲望为了自己波动。

——拉着对方堕落，这才是恶魔真正的天性吧。银时心想。从这个角度来看，他的确正常的不能再正常了。

而且高杉这么可爱，谁能不迷恋他呢？

银时的思维开始诡异的跑偏，陷入了对于高杉追求者1234号的回忆中，身上不合时宜的发出醋的味道。

“银时。”高杉的声音传来，对方抬头，仿佛在打量着他，“我要开会了。”

“嗯？啊。”银时看了眼表，点点头，从桌子上面起身站直，收拾好桌子上的东西，“那我不打扰你了。”

高杉怀疑的审视着他，强调：“我今天的确有事，别等我。”

银时的手顿了顿，不自觉地警惕起来：“在公司？”

“在公司。”高杉看了看他的表情，刚想开口说点什么，就听到外面传来敲门声。

秘书的声音有点紧张地传来：“不好意思打扰了，高杉先生，请您看一下我转发的突发新闻。”

高杉和银时都转脸，高杉低下头点开新跳出来的消息，就看到是一条直播链接，上面有一个女孩站在高楼的边缘，瑟瑟发抖，随时要跳下来的样子。

关键是下面新闻已经飞快提取出的内容，女孩的母亲得了绝症，父亲前一段时间事故死亡，对方要求的却是调查高杉所有集团前段时间投资一家医药企业的流程，直直指向自己父亲是知道了不应该知道的内幕，被人所害。

银时和高杉都沉默了片刻。

高杉看了看还在天台边缘站着的女孩，心情不甚美好的皱了皱眉头：“这回是真的有事了。你先回去吧。”

银时看了高杉片刻，没有坚持，点点头：“那我不打扰你了。如果有事情随时联系我。”

想了想又补充了一句，胆大包天的抬手，捏了捏高杉的手：“没有事情也随时联系。”

高杉看了银时一眼，挑挑眉，点点头，示意他自行离开。

3

银时的心情很不美妙。

他走进地下车库，一边打开手机关注着直播，一边开车出了车库。

瞬移从某种意义上是时空法术，看起来实用基础，但是并不适合在力量平衡脆弱的人界使用，银时心情不甚美妙的把车换了个不远的停车场停下，一跃而起，身影消失在夜空之中。

所幸恶魔飞的很快就是了。

银时落在不远处一个大厦的顶端，抱手站在那里，眯眼看着远处还在楼顶痛哭的女孩，盘算着怎么办。

按照他的想法，给高杉带来麻烦的人类统统扔下地狱就可以了，但是人类社会比这要复杂一点点，大概弄清楚真相才能最好的讨高杉欢心。

银时在心里盘算着怎么给自己讨到最多的红利，就听到楼下乱糟糟中响起扩音器的声音，吊儿郎当的语气非常耳熟：

“喂——楼上的愚蠢的人类，这么做可不是好孩子哦。想一想你已经去天国的老爸，还有你即将去天国的老妈——”

扩音器的声音一断，显然被人夺走了。

女孩身体一颤，哭的更厉害了。

纵然是银时嘴角也抽了抽，向前一步，低头看警车汇聚的地方，果然看到了某个血族混血幼崽唯恐天下不乱的脸孔，还有配套的监护人。

这几个人出现，说明需要下地狱的可能不只面前这一个人……甚至不只是人类。

银时不爽的撇撇嘴，一跃而下，身影出现在一个僻静的街道里，向着人群走去。

他大大咧咧的掀开警戒线，一个敏捷的闪身闪过挡着他的警察，径直走到土方身后，拍了拍他的肩。

“哟。”

土方暴躁的扭头，眯了眯眼：“……你啊。现在公务中，别捣乱。”

“别这么说嘛。”银时摊手，微微一笑，“这种事情，不正好需要我？”

土方狐疑的看着银时。

银时是警局的侧写顾问，被传的神乎其神的恶魔侧写师，土方虽然也觉得对方对于人心的洞察到了一个可怕的地步，但是也知道对方那种恶劣的性格，不像是会凑这种热闹的人。

“路过，路过。”银时耸耸肩，“不能见死不救嘛。”

“对啊土方先生，不能见死不救啊。”总悟在旁边面无表情的随声附和。

“……你有脸这么说吗。”土方嘴角抽了抽，犹豫了一下，还是对身旁的人点点头，把一份资料交给了银时，“她嘴里交易的事情我们已经在查了，当务之急还是把人稳住。”

“是吗。“银时抬头，挑了挑眉，“你们在查？查出什么了？”

土方虽然比总悟靠谱不少，也不是特别喜欢干涉人类案件的性格。

“证据都指向双方高层有不法交易，但是对方父亲的死因还没有调查清晰。”

可能有恶魔的手笔。这点土方自然不会和银时说。

“双方高层？”银时皱眉。

“啊。”土方翻了翻页，“有证据显示对方董事长和投资方董事长高杉晋助在之前有私人联系，内容不明——”

他顿了顿，直觉感到某种巨大的危机。

下一秒那种杀意又不见了，银时看着A4纸面上印着的照片里高杉的背影，笑容和煦：“算了，这些都好说，还是救人要紧。”

之后的事情就不用拜托你们这些外人了。

银时抬起手把资料快速翻了翻，确定没有其他和高杉相关的部分，又把东西放回土方手里：“让人别跳就行了吧。”

土方觉得他着话说的语气有点不对，但是内容也没什么特别不对的，还是抬起手，把扩音器放到了银时的手里：“你斟酌。”

“啊。”银时微微一笑，“我会好好让她——”

享受一下死亡之上的幻觉，这样自然就不会轻生了。

他刚要实施这个完全是迁怒的计划，接过扩音器的手就一个僵硬，又抬手把扩音器塞回了土方的手里。

土方一愣，看到银时转身就要走，被总悟眼疾手快地一把拉住，音量一下子提高了三倍，声音充满热情：

“银时先生，答应都答应了，不要反悔啊！”

银时被他喊的头皮都麻了。

这个继承了高等血族直觉天赋又完全不会收敛的该死幼崽！

他尴尬的扭头，看到高杉果然已经走近了，还扭头看了过来。

高杉和银时对视了一秒，然后没什么表情的扭回头，看向土方：“这件事情和我有点关系，有什么需要帮忙的地方吗？”

银时抬头，满眼血丝的看着总悟。

总悟天不怕地不怕看热闹最大，露出一个纯良的笑容：“啊啦，熟人？”

他生气了。银时心想。高杉的嘴角向下撇了撇，眼神有点冷，还没有和自己打招呼，绝对是生气了。

“你完了。”他咬牙切齿的看着总悟。

“是吗。”总悟眨眨眼。

是的，我完了。银时在心里冷漠的想。他生气了，我完了。

哦，当然你也完了。

4

高杉其实是不太想管这个事情的。

但是他随即接到了一点启示，这件事情的确把他人类的身份牵扯了进来，还似乎和恶魔有点关系，还是决定赶过来。

毕竟虽然右座天使长身上仿佛一点没有任何天使应该具有的闪亮亮的温柔美德，身份毕竟还是天使。

即便是人类分身下界，也绝对不能作恶。

他看到银时时的确有点惊讶，但也不至于生气，只是整体心情不太美妙放着冷气，然后注意力被旁边的狼人吸引，没有立刻看到银时崩溃的表情。

狼人？警察？

高杉在心底挑了挑眉，又扭头看向另一个正在拉着银时不放的警察。

血族混血？还是二代血脉？

这些警察是怎么搞的？

银时看起来和对方挺熟的样子，高杉皱了皱眉，心里莫名有点不痛快，垂下眼看了看资料，淡淡：“我没去过这个地方。”

土方打量了他的神色片刻，不知道信没信，点点头：“我们正在调查。”

“现在最紧急的问题——”他抬头，向上指了指，“是那里。”

高杉沉默片刻。

凭借面前这个狼人的等级，就是对方真的跳下来，也能够毫发无伤的把对方接住，但是大家毕竟都是披着一张人类的身份在做事，他也就点点头。

“有什么我能配合的？”

“你出现反而更刺激对方。”土方叹了口气，扭头，“喂，银时，别闹了，过来干活。”

银时猛地扭头，提高音量奋力否认：“我真的就是过来看看！”

高杉挑眉。

银时眼神都放在高杉的表情上，看到他似乎不是很喜欢这个说法，立刻改口：“不，也是过来帮忙的，但是这都是因为关心则乱，不是因为我想要过多的插手这件事情！”

高杉有点后知后觉的反应过来银时现在的表现似乎和自己有点关系，心情莫名好了一点，扭头：“这位是？”

“坂田银时，我们的心理侧写顾问，临床经验也很丰富。”土方说，“看看能不能把人劝下来。”

“这样啊。”高杉点点头，的确有点意外的看着银时，“那还请您务必帮忙。”

银时现在全身心都陷在沮丧里，看到高杉挑眉的表情就觉得自己大难临头，悻悻的拿起扩音器，冷漠的对土方开口威胁：“你也完了。”

土方一头雾水的看着银时扭头，走向了楼下。

银时的心里在盘算。

他刚才是想用点什么幻境然后控制对方的精神，最后等到没有用了就把灵魂抽走，这种方便又使用的一条龙小技巧的，但是……现在高杉在场。

也不是说高杉在他就不能这么做，但是被魇住被控制的人很不好看，他也莫名的不想在高杉面前对另一个人类出手。

刚才是迁怒，现在就是爱屋及乌。

银时叹了口气，在声音里加了点恶魔的天赋魅惑，开口开始对女孩喊话。

魅惑、诱惑、引诱，这些都是恶魔的天赋，甚至不用动用力量就能做到，不过高等恶魔是不屑于用这些的——这在恶魔中是非常掉价的行为，基本等同于人类中男人自己不行，只能靠其他手端来满足伴侣的行为。否则银时想要挑起高杉的欲望大可以用自己魅惑天赋，但是那和自己给自己带绿帽子也没有什么区别了。

银时的品级高于任何最高等的恶魔，女孩几乎在他一开口的瞬间就精神开始动摇，嘟囔了片刻，后退一步，终于在银时的声音中蹲下身痛哭了起来。身后已经待命的警察很快冲上去，把女孩从楼顶扶了下来。

之后的审讯中这种魅惑也会持续，大概能够防止她说谎。

银时放下扩音器，目光涣散的想着自己刚才对一个普通人类使用魅惑天赋的行为。

……我脏了。

他扭头走回来，看到高杉似乎神情放松了一点，正转而开始接受土方他们的询问，松了口气。

不过也值。

土方自然已经看出来了高杉和银时的暗流涌动，不过碍于人多嘴杂银时又的确身份特殊，没有太问出口，只是向对方道了谢，又扭头看向高杉。

“你确认你和对方没有交际？”

银时的耳朵竖起来。

“我确认。”高杉冷漠，“其余事情你们也只是在调查中，有什么事情请和我的律师联系。”

既然人救下来了，就不用太着急澄清一些事情了。

如果警察是狼人身份，大概独立就能够调查到恶魔的痕迹。

高杉想着，点点头，没有再停留，扭头重新向外走去。

银时犹豫了一下，还是快步追了上去。他没敢在周围人的目光下和高杉说话，走出人群之后才追了上去，抿了抿唇，小心道：

“我真就是……不放心。”

高杉看了他一眼：“我不知道你还是警局的侧写顾问？”

“你没问过，我就没说。也就是一两个月去帮一次忙而已。”银时对天发誓一般，“我真的就是没想起来，不是刻意瞒你的！”

高杉停下脚步，注视他片刻：“你觉得我在生气？”

“没有。”银时顿了顿，观察着高杉的表情，“呃……可能有点？”

“没有在生你的气。”高杉实事求是的解释。

银时一愣，皱了皱眉头：“这件事情很麻烦？有人惹你生气了？”

刚才果然还是应该用那个灵魂下地狱的一条龙服务。

“不算。”就是天使身份被抓了个差，高杉漫不经心的回答，“不过那份证据的确奇怪。”

估计有恶魔参与就是了。

银时也想到了这一点，点点头：“我会跟进土方他们那边的调查情况的，放心，没有的事情就是没有的事情。”

高杉停下脚步，扭头看着银时：“你很信任我。”

天使虽然不看透人的欲望，但是对人的情绪也是敏感的，银时从头到尾的情绪都在焦急和愤怒之间波动，还有点微妙的暴躁和绝望，但没有一点点正常人遇到这种事情应该有的思索、不安和怀疑。

银时和高杉对视，一时间脑子一片空白，只是下意识地疑惑开口：“信任？”

他的脑子里压根没有除了高杉之外人类太多的事情，一时间压根想不明白信任和这件事有什么关系，成功的卡了几秒钟壳，只是觉得高杉的眼睛在黑夜中格外的好看。

“信任。你似乎从来没有想过，这个女孩说的的确是事实，我的确为了自己的利益逼死了她的父亲。”高杉说，然后又想起了银时漆黑一片的灵魂，隐隐觉得自己终于抓住到了点什么，肯定道，“还是说——你压根一点都不在乎？”

银时沉默了片刻。

银时觉得这道题有点送命。

他不觉得高杉最后那句话是真正的问句，但是按照人类的观点来看，承认这个事实可能也不是什么好的选项。

“……我只在乎你。”最后，他还是实事求是的开口。

高杉神色有点古怪的看着银时。

说实话，他对这件事情并不是很意外。

毕竟他微妙的受到恶魔的喜爱，除了从来没见过面的那个仿佛挂名的地狱主君之外，他见过的所有魔神都试图劝说过他堕天——当然后果都是差点自己被净化。

也许漆黑的灵魂恰恰代表着对方的想法很趋近恶魔，而他古怪的魅力对于这种人类也有效？

但是不知道为什么，这个事实从银时嘴里说出来让他的心里有种古怪的感情，和被地狱魔神纠缠时候的感觉有点不同。

……也许是对方没有疯狂推销堕天的原因。

银时有点不敢看高杉，不过最后还是把自己的目光掰回来，紧张的手指下意识地舒展回缩着，半天没有听到高杉回答，有点没底气地追加道：

“我说的是实话。”

“没什么，你不用想太多。”高杉终于开口回答，“我一直知道。”

银时眨眨眼，愣了愣，重新追上向前走的高杉。

他有点不安，但是又不好直接问，只能继续问：“你的确不生气？”

高杉没有直接回答，片刻，只是说：“其实我有时候会觉得这些有点无聊。所谓的交易有可能是真的、也有可能是假的。即便是真的，把这一点透露给那个女孩的人就是好意吗？即便是假的，那个女孩的指控就值得被原谅吗？而无论是真是假，说到底都是因果无数条线中的一环，最后导致的结果是好的还是坏的、对谁是好的又对谁是坏的、是正义的又或是邪恶的——说到底审判这种事情，都是无聊的。”

银时听着他说，沉默片刻，然后偏头看向高杉：“你很少说这么多话，这些事让你很困扰？”

他仿佛是单纯这么问，高杉却隐隐总觉得他背后有种如果你很困扰，我就去都解决了的意思。

银时也的确是这么想的。

他不是天使、也不是人类，正义、审判、因果，这些事情都和他没有太大的关系。他顺应着自己的欲望和想法生活，不去思考这些，也不被这些所累。

这些的确是世界基石，有点麻烦，却也不是什么都不能做。

“不。”高杉想了想，摇了摇头。他不是审判天使，这种事情说实话倒也不是他最关心的，“只是突然想想而已。”

银时沉默了一下，也跟着想了想，笑了起来：“那你知道我是怎么想的吗。”

高杉扭头，的确有点想知道对方这种灵魂漆黑的人类会怎么回答。

“这个世间有很多想不明白的事情，这些乱糟糟的因果之外的东西，都是欲望。”银时说，“之所以我们会觉得一些事情无聊，是因为我们不共享那份欲望。”

高杉挑了挑眉。

果然是很符合恶魔逻辑的回答。

“你说你不困扰，我却觉得你刚才说这些话的时候有点寂寞。”银时说话顿了顿，深呼吸了一口，扭头弯眼笑了笑，看向高杉，“所以以后想到这些的时候，不如想想我？”

高杉一愣，不知道他是如何得出这个结论的。

“共享我的欲望。”银时说，“你知道关于这件事，我是怎么想的吗？”

高杉挑眉，等待着他的回答。

“我很担心你。”银时说，“如果你做了什么不好的事情，我会担心你有自己的苦衷、会担心你后面需要应付的麻烦。如果你并没有做这件事情，我会担心有人对你不利、会担心你委屈或者因此愤怒——我就是这样的人，你说你一直知道，知道的是这件事吗？”

高杉沉吟了片刻，最后只是淡淡指出：“担心本身并不是欲望。”

“担心是欲望。”银时说，“是我想保护你、想要你依赖我的欲望。”

高杉停下脚步，看了他片刻，终于开口：“也是你想跟着我上车，顺便跟着我回公寓的欲望？”

银时僵住，片刻表情垮了下去。

“不行吗？”他有点耍赖的说。

“我不需要你的安慰。”高杉堵死了他的说法。

“怕你连夜忙这件事，不好好睡觉而已。”银时据理力争。

高杉看了他一眼。

银时的一切行为逻辑的确非常接近恶魔：他们巧舌如簧，不惮于用任何谎言达成自己的目的。高杉看不出来银时刚才是不是在说谎还是真心如此，毕竟人心的确是复杂的东西，但是说对方只是单纯为了煽情而没有目的——他是不信的。

“我睡客厅。”银时观察着高杉的表情，虽然觉得其实不太可能，但是他就是微妙的直觉出高杉有一点松动，再接再厉，“要不然我等你睡下？等你睡下了我就走。”

……但是倒也不让人厌烦。

“我要回公司处理一下这些。”高杉让步，“你跟着我回去吧。”

银时欢呼一声，跟了上去。

高杉看了他一眼：“你自己的车不开回去？”

“不用。”银时说。何况他是飞过来的，并没有什么车。

高杉不置可否，两个人坐进车里，高杉才想起刚才那配置独特的警察队伍，重新开口：“你和刚才的警察很熟？”

银时警惕：“不，一点也不熟，就是合作的时候认识。”

高杉没有追究，点点头：“之后可能还要和他们打交道。”

“放心。”银时点点头，“那群人偶尔还算靠谱，我也会帮忙的。”

高杉皱了皱眉头：“不用了，交给警察调查就好。”

一个人类和狼人血族混在一起，无论如何都感觉不是很安全。

银时一愣，看向高杉。

高杉很少干涉他做什么事情，这回还是第一次。

他嘴角偷偷扬了扬，又压了回去，艰难的正经强调：“我真的和他们不熟。”

高杉知道他误会了，但是觉得这样能让银时远离对方也好，就没有纠正。

银时一时有点得意忘形，笑眯眯的凑过去：“高杉君，我很一心一意的。”

高杉抬起一根食指，顶着银时的额头，打开火开车上路。

银时靠回靠背上，扭头看着高杉表情淡淡的开着车，过了片刻又忍不住开口。

“高杉君，你开车的样子也很帅气——”

“再多嘴就回家吧。”高杉冷漠。

银时终于听话的沉默下去。

但是他也没有扭回头，就这么盯着高杉发呆，和刚才躲躲闪闪的样子形成了鲜明的对比，仿佛终于有了什么底气。

高杉被他看了片刻，终于扭过头，皱了皱眉头：“你……”

有点不对。

“所以都说高杉君很可爱了。”银时委屈。

高杉也不知道他到底是抽了什么风，重新扭过头，猛地一踩油门，加速了出去。

所幸银时没有再闹。

毕竟银时坐在副驾驶上，死死压抑着自己的动作，整个人内部冲突就消耗掉了他大部分的精力，甚至都不敢再扭头看向高杉了。

银时总觉得是自己的错觉，但是他的直觉不可能出错。

在他注视着高杉的某一瞬间，高杉那如同高远天空一般寂寥而平静的欲望波动了一下。

那涟漪只是一瞬间，很快又平静了下去，可能连本人也无法察觉，但是逃脱不了对于人类欲望最敏感的恶魔的注视。

——他是我的了。银时忍不住想。被恶魔引诱了的猎物不可能再回头。

他是我的了。那个引诱了猎物的猎手这样想着，却笑的小心翼翼沾沾自喜，恍若情窦初开的人类少年，自己才是那个被引诱了的猎物。

高杉的确觉得有一瞬间的违和，他不自觉地扭头，看向银时。

银时注视着他的目光很深沉，脸色却一瞬间纯情地发红，耳朵也烧了起来。

……真的是错觉吗。高杉扭回头。

应该如此。何况他的职阶在创世神之下其他万物之上，即便他现在披着人类的身份，也并不存在能真正遮掩他耳目的存在。

或者说，几乎。

地狱主君的消息还暂时没能够查到，不过想来大概和过去一样，在什么地方沉睡着。

高杉收回目光，不知道为什么也有些局促，努力想着最近的事情转移着注意力，重新开车加速出去。


	2. 二

5

高杉其实没那么喜欢音乐。只是当时在装修的时候为了掩人耳目，在客厅里面的装饰品选择了专辑。

当然了，这不意味着他不擅长音乐，毕竟音乐天赋对于天使来说基本上是出场设置一样的存在，纵然右座天使长从来没有拿过乐器，也不意味着对方对音乐一窍不通。

银时倒对于音乐节欢快的气氛没有那么的感冒，环视一周确认了这不是辰马什么家族小辈的狂欢会之后就跟在高杉的旁边，懒洋洋的插着兜，观察着他的表情。

高杉的表情很难观察，同时他却也没有欲望的起伏，只能通过微表情观察好恶。事实上，银时认识高杉之后才开始去攻读各种人类心理学的书，现在已经基本名副其实的快成了个真正的侧写专家了。

今天高杉的表情也一直很淡。

他似乎对于古典一类乐曲更喜欢摇滚，不太喜欢吃甜的，但是喜欢有一点点酸的刺激性口味。

银时观察着，和高杉一起停下脚步，看着远处的舞台。

“据说是虚拟复原的管风琴。”银时研究了半天矗立在舞台正中央的巨大仿古乐器，没有研究出来什么名堂，低头看音乐节的介绍，“19世纪中期结构的现代化改造……我似乎看到过比这个更大的。”

银时嘟囔，回忆起自己还没能退休，被抓差去天堂第一天打架时候的场面。

“的确可以更大，但是要调整好发声节奏。”高杉点点头，回忆起自己去第三天参加庆典时候的场面，“优美和刺耳只是一线之隔。”

“是吗？”银时扭头，“我还以为这种家伙一般都是摆设。”

两个人一时鸡同鸭讲的对话了起来。

“可以奏响，只不过的确有点麻烦。”高杉模糊了地点的开口，“因为体积过大，奏响并不是一件很容易的事情，必须有专门的负责人，还要提前进行庆典的赐福，因为管风琴的声音很大，可以穿透天空。”

到达第六天。有时候甚至能够吵到他。

“倒也不意外。”银时说着，同时看向高杉，“你对于这方面的乐器和仪式很熟？你看起来不像是信教的人。”

“我信教。”高杉简短的回答。他信的自然不是人类所谓的宗教，但是同时又肯定不算是不信，诸如魔鬼，也几乎全部都是信教的——只不过所信仰的可能是地狱主君这样的存在。高杉说着，又扭头看了银时一眼，“很意外？”

“也许吧，不过也只是有点。”银时笑一笑，“单纯只是我个人不太理解信仰这种事情……但如果是你选择信仰的理由，我可能能够理解。”

“没有什么理由。”高杉淡淡回答，“一出生就注定如此。”

银时偏头看他：“没有想过改变？”

高杉沉默了片刻，淡淡回答：“不算没有，但说到底并没有改变的理由——也没有更好的选择。”

时不时就有魔神过来推销堕天，即便是他也不可能完全不闻不问，可惜他并不觉得堕天本身有什么意义——放弃信仰，说到底也可以说只是对一种信仰的逃避而已。

不断逃避，不断寻找，堕天者里面多的是这样的懦夫。

高杉看不上这样的懦夫。

虽然如此，他这话说的自然其实是很大不敬的，可惜右座天使长说的坦然，掷地有声，神也不曾责罚。

银时没有深想——这个回答和高杉无欲无求的本性很像。他思索了片刻，笑了笑：“也是，我一出生就什么都不信，现在也依然如此。说到改变，我似乎也没有尝试过改变。”

他突然想起什么似的，兴致勃勃地扭头：“不如什么时候向我介绍一下，带我入你的教派？”

高杉这回正眼看了他一眼，反问：“为什么不是反过来？”

银时那个漆黑的灵魂，还是离天堂远一点为好。

“要劝你改变总得先理解你的信仰。”银时笑起来，“否则那不就只是我一个人的独角戏，一点说服力也没有了吗？”

高杉想了想过去自己遭遇的各种邀请堕天的传销，诡异的觉得银时罕见的说的非常有道理，点点头：“的确。”

银时低头看了看下面还在合奏的管风琴，把沙冰用左手端着，右手在胸前浑不在意的画了个十字。

“你的信仰——这样？”

高杉撇了他一眼。银时的手指动得幅度很大，似乎对于十字架并不陌生，画出来的长短意外的准确，高杉却突然心情不是特别好，淡漠的看了他一眼，重新扭回眼：

“不是。”

银时也就是开玩笑一样的随口说说，立刻敏锐的感觉到高杉的语气冷了一点，连忙收回手，扭头询问：“……我不应该不敬神？”

高杉被他这种敏锐的观察能力也弄得顿了一瞬，斟酌了一下想法：“……的确不好，不过也和这无关。”

他只是不太喜欢想象银时归于人间教廷的这个场景。

对于天使来说，人间的教廷是信徒，也永远只是在下的子民，而把银时归为那种匍匐在神坛之下的子民……高杉心底说不出来的不舒服。

想到这点，他的气息又冷了一点，这回银时干脆利落的开口：“我错了。”

高杉嘴角抽了抽：“……你错什么？”

“不管怎么样，先认错总是对的。”银时抬手把沙冰举到高杉的面前，高杉心底不知道为什么有点憋闷，拿起叉子吃了一口，银时才放心了一点，一边继续举着让他吃，一边开口，“看起来我皈依错了。”

“有些玩笑还是别开为好。”高杉回答，看了银时一眼，又忍不住开口，“十字架只是……世俗和永恒的通道而已。”

比如说天使就是不需要这种东西的。

他们的圣光随心，存在即是美德。

不怎么讲理、无比崇高、却也……有些无聊。

高杉想到这个念头，皱了皱眉，把自己的思绪拉回来。

“这我倒是第一回听说。”银时想了想，也想到了自己不幸参观过的天堂里没有十字架这个事实，点了点头，“有点道理。”

他说得轻描淡写，高杉反倒不好严肃下去，只能避重就轻地解释了点学术的思考：“很多宗教的符号都有这个意义，流落在人间的符号……大多数都是人妄念的产物。”

银时挑了挑眉：“这是你们那里教义的一部分？还只是你自己的感想？”

高杉看了他一眼：“有区别？”

银时笑了起来：“当然有，如果真的是你们那里教义的一部分，我还的确有兴趣了解一下了。”

高杉听他说的不经心，猜测他只是随便说说，没有应答。

“不过妄念有什么不好的吗？妄念才是信仰的源泉——至少对于人类来说，不是吗？”银时又说下去，顿了顿又问，“在你们的教义里，存在地狱吗？”

他说着，自己吃了口沙冰，又把盒子往前递了递。

高杉抬起手，拔出叉子的时候犹豫了一下，扭头看了一眼银时，对方也正懒洋洋的看过来——不如说银时和高杉在一起的时候，总是看着他的；不论什么时候高杉看过去，总是能够看到他的。

“地狱里最强大的恶魔也有一个流落人间的符号。”银时煞有介事的说。

自己叫自己的称号太过奇怪，高杉也不会知道他的意思，所以银时没有说地狱君主或者魔神，而只是说了恶魔。他用余光看了一眼，感觉高杉意外仿佛对这个话题有点兴趣，就兴致勃勃地说了下去。

下面的一曲终了，管风琴的回音在场内回荡，气氛异样的高涨，舞台上的虚拟乐器一变，重新变成摇滚的架子鼓，狂暴的节奏响了起来。

银时动了动身体，在嘈杂声中离高杉近了一点，在他耳边继续聊着天：

“你知道那个符号是什么吗？”

高杉看向他，反问：“你知道？”

“嗯。”银时抬起手，手掌摊平向上，笑着说，“伸出手，我告诉你。”

高杉动作顿了顿，明知道银时作为一个人类只是在开玩笑，但是心中莫名有种冲动，还是让他摊开了手掌，放到两个人的中间。

银时看高杉罕见这么乖的样子，喉结滚动了一下，声音才不至于暗哑下去，维持着微笑的神情，低声：“闭上眼睛。”

高杉看向银时，这回是满眼的不信任。

“不会亲你的。”银时的声音带着点勉强压抑住的颤抖，轻轻笑了一声，声音几乎低到气音，“没有你同意，不亲你。”

高杉冷漠的看了他片刻，收回手，站起身，往前走去。

银时意识到自己可能调戏过头了，连忙站起身追了上去——同时，透过地狱主君那对于万事万物明察秋毫的眼睛，他能够透过面前背影看到有一滴波澜在那天空中转瞬即逝的漾起。

银时的心底升起狂喜，几乎不要脸面的贴上去，首先态度良好的道歉：

“我错了。”

高杉嗤笑一声，显然懒得再理他这一套。

“但是我说的是实话。”银时解释，然后又继续，“不过以后不说了。”

“以后不问了，直接亲？”高杉嘲讽的反问道。

他其实被刚才自己突然一下子就站起来离开的举动弄得有点局促——明明能够堂堂正正的拒绝，这么一走反而出了点暧昧的恼羞成怒的意味——所以才开口，想要找回一局。

然而他平时做派太过冷漠又禁欲，突然说出这种话，声音低沉带着一点没有平复好短促气音的音头，让人几乎一瞬间热血上头。

“……不会。”银时追得更紧了，低声道歉，“问还是要问的，换种方法。高杉君，我错了，这回原谅我好不好？嗯？高杉君？”

高杉也感觉出来起了反效果，停下脚步，平静下心神，扭头看着银时。

银时仍然端着没吃完的沙冰，赔笑的勾唇，扭头指了指旁边：“要到那边再坐坐吗？”

旁边是一个小吃摊，前面正对着热闹的人群，后面对着寂静的山林，现在只有后面有位置，银时随手买了一盒章鱼烧，和高杉一前一后地穿过情侣群，在一个圆木的椅子上坐下。

周围的确都是情侣。

高杉和银时都不算是特别有人间的常识，平时也不怎么关注周围人类的活动，穿过人群的时候猜突然双双意识到这一点，氛围变得有点古怪。

银时不敢再轻举妄动，装作没有意识到周围暧昧的气氛，把章鱼烧放在桌子上，扎了个牙签进去，对高杉示意：“吃吗？”

高杉摇摇头，也不知道自己为什么没有直接离开，还跟着银时又兜兜转转回到了这么并肩坐着的原点，一时间只是冷冷的坐在那里，抬眼看着面前映着灯火的山林。

旁边的一对人类恋人在说笑。男生抬起手给女生喂了一口冰糖苹果，两个人对视了片刻，又让人牙疼的笑了起来。

高杉心情不爽的盯着面前的章鱼烧片刻，抬手拿起牙签，扎了一个丸子，冷漠扭头看向银时：“张嘴。”

银时一愣，不知道高杉拿出这种杀气是要干什么，但是他自然也不会拒绝，乖巧的张开嘴，就被高杉塞了个滚烫丸子进来，麻木的嚼了两下，然后忍不住又勾了勾唇角。

……有点可爱。

不，是很可爱。

何况林间的风刮过，高杉没有波澜的内心仿佛总是若有若无的泛着点似有似无的涟漪，惹的人心里痒痒。

银时观察了高杉片刻，尝试再一次道歉：“我已经深刻反省了，不生气了？”

高杉冷漠的看向银时：“你在哄我？”

“我不哄你还要和你吵架吗。”银时反问，“高杉君，你也知道我在追求你——不哄你不符合常理吧。”

高杉被他噎了回去，感觉银时这种无赖的样子的确和恶魔的做派十分相近，不辜负他灵魂的颜色。

音乐节的进程过去了一半，摇滚的部分结束，接下来换成了现代风的民歌，回环往复的从舞台的方向传来。

旁边的情侣又在互相喂食，银时观察了半天高杉的表情也有点摸不准他在想什么，想了想，干脆扎起一个丸子送到高杉的嘴边。

高杉看了他一眼：“……你看了半天，就得出这么个结论？”

“你也知道我在看你啊。”银时说，收回手，把丸子放到自己的嘴里，“我看过很多人类，你是唯一那个我最想看懂的，也是我唯一看不懂的。”

他说的是实话，高杉联想到他心理医生的身份，没有多想，重新看了银时一眼，转回头。

“我不是你能看懂的。”他淡淡的回答。

银时觉得他话里有话，想了想，笑了起来：“不过其实也不用全部看懂。还记得我说的吗，所有想不明白的那些，其实都是欲望。”

他想了想，重新伸出手，手心向上，好脾气的开口：“继续刚才的话题？”

高杉停顿了一下，还是重新把手拿出来，展平放在了桌子上。

他的手指非常修长，纤长而有力，仿佛艺术品的比例，掌心浅淡的纹理，银时把食指轻轻点上去，这回没敢让高杉闭眼，飞快地画了个图案。

“这就是那个恶魔流落在人间的符号。”

高杉感觉自己的呼吸乱了一瞬间，仿佛从高空突然被抛下——他觉得这大概是他对于银时说法有某种莫名的期望，而银时给出的答案和他的期望相差甚远，以至于产生了这种让人心悸的差距。

高杉抬眼，面无表情的看着银时。

银时眨眨眼，又重新在高杉掌心画了个爱心，这回更加用力更加清晰一点，然后挠了挠高杉的手指，笑了起来。

“从今天起，这就是那个符号了。”他盖棺定论的说。

高杉被这个言情一般的戏码弄得有点无语，收回手看着银时：“……我还以为你至少比这个成熟一点。”

“是真的哦，这个符号和其他符号一样也是一个通道——从瞬间通向永恒。”

银时说着煞有介事，说完又咬了一个章鱼烧，然后把手摊开，怂恿道：“不信你来试试。”

高杉鄙夷的看着他，没有意识到自己不知道什么时候也和银时同调的折腾了起来。

银时对他挑挑眉，他低头看了看银时展开的手，抬起手，手指的食指轻轻点在银时的掌心。

银时的手掌动了动，仿佛催促着他。

高杉低头了片刻，然后把手指收回来，抬起眼，仿佛恢复了冷静：“……无聊。”

银时的手掌还摊在那里，他有点愣怔的看了高杉片刻，然后抬起手，自己在手心亲了一下，笑了笑：“那么我就收下了。”

高杉猛地扭回头，没有再看银时，抬起手从盒子旁边拆了另一根牙签，放了章鱼烧在嘴里，有点欲盖弥彰的抬着头，看向传来声音舞台的方向。

银时也罕见的没有继续顺竿爬，而是也扭过头和高杉看着相同的方向，不过他更多的是看着高杉留给他的后脑勺，以及一撮翘起来的头发。

看了片刻，银时终于忍不住抬起手，捻了捻发梢，把那撮头发放了下去。

高杉沉默的没有动，仿佛听音乐入了迷，没有察觉，就是身体完全紧绷了起来，银时收回手之后才缓缓放松下去。

……高杉的心跳的很快。

银时想着，轻轻放下手，手指捻了捻，注视着高杉不动裸露在外的后颈。高杉欲望的涟漪仍然和不动没有什么区别、若有若无，剧烈的心跳却能够听的清清楚楚

——原来这种时候，人类的肉体比灵魂要敏感诚实吗？

银时想着，深深呼了口气，又吐了出来。

没有人能够看透地狱主君的欲望，因为他是能够看透一切的那个源头——但是他的心也跳的很快。

很快。

银时的心跳的很快，仿佛心悸一样。高杉想着，没有收回感官，思绪快速的游移着，不知道为什么想法都带着点暗沉沉的热意。

这就是那些恶魔没有的东西吗？不，这也是天使所没有的东西。或者说，让这颗心跳动的就是属于人类的欲望吗？还是说是比这个身体能够承受的更多的什么、能够影响到这具肉体里灵魂的东西吗？

——不，自己还没有被影响。

高杉很快调整过来，站起身，重新扭头看向银时：“再转转吗？”

银时点点头，匆匆把手里的吃的塞进嘴里，站起身，走到高杉身边：“后面似乎还有个湖，晚上有音乐会，要去吗？”

6

高杉和银时并肩向前走去。

银时落后两步，微微定了定神，让之前屏蔽的联络流进来了一点。

作为地狱君主，他再懒惰也的确有自己的追随者。他联系的魔神已经查到了之前女孩的事情，其中的确牵扯到了一个恶魔契约人，用自己死后的灵魂换取生前的名望和财富。

银时漫不经心的想让对方直接处死这个契约人和契约恶魔——或者说在处死还是下放地狱血池间犹豫了一下，然后才反应过来。

——把人带给警察。里面有几个狼人，交给其中一个，等对方把事情查清楚再动手。

他发号完命令，重新快走两步，和高杉并肩。

高杉偏头，看了银时一眼，然后目光又落在身后。

他刚才一瞬间感到了一点恶魔的气息，不过转瞬即逝，更像是有高等恶魔在这里活动过的残余。

高杉记下来之后要让人追查一下，然后感到之前得到的启示动了动：女孩的事情似乎已经解决了，但是掺杂在里面的恶魔仍然没有解决干净。

……高等狼人这么没用吗。连个恶魔都搞不定？

等级的差距放在那里，那天的高等狼人无法解决普通恶魔的概率几乎为零，现在看来对方没能处理，极大概率是高等恶魔、甚至魔神。

只不过魔神几乎很少来人间，可以忽略不计。

想到这里，高杉有点不耐烦的皱了皱眉。他下来只是为了调查，没有自己在人界出手的意思，所以才完全收敛气息，神降在人类的躯壳里。在这个躯壳里他没有那么强横的和高等恶魔冲突的实力，但是现实归现实，身份归身份，遇到恶魔在人间作乱，天使还是有义务阻止的。

又是个麻烦。也不知道高等恶魔为什么要趟这个浑水。

“喜欢那个？”银时的声音传来。

高杉扭头，看到对方显然是发现了自己的走神，指着面前的兔子面具在开口提问。

……明天再处理吧。

高杉看着兔子面具，下意识的想要摇头，但是下一刻却改变了主意，鬼使神差的抬手把面具买了下来，抬手卡在了银时的头上，敷衍的拍了拍：“很适合你。”

银时看着高杉仿佛恶作剧成功一般的嘴角带着点若有若无的笑意，扭头就走，嘴角也利落的掀起一抹笑意，飞快地拿了个狐狸面具，三步两步追上，从后面一下子扣在高杉的头上，惹得对方抬手扭头，两个人吵吵闹闹了起来。

“明天有时间吗？”最后银时头上扣着两个面具，跟在高杉的后面，重新探头笑着开口。

“没时间见面。”高杉要处理恶魔的事情，开口回答。

“是吗。”银时有点失望的搭下眼，“一整天？”

高杉犹豫了片刻，退让开口：“晚上可以见。”

即便他现在没有炽天使的躯壳，一个白天处理好高等恶魔的事情还是够的。

银时的眼睛又亮了起来：“那我去安排。”

高杉看他这么积极，莫名有点心虚，顿了顿：“……也可能有意外的事。”

“到时候再说。”银时不在意的说，“我先把吃饭的地方定下来，你有什么想吃的吗？”

他就是随口问问，毕竟高杉从不回答，而银时猜他想吃什么也向来猜得很准。

没想到这个高杉还真的开口回答了。

“法餐怎么样？还没吃过这个。”

银时一愣，从手机上抬头，看了高杉片刻，然后眨眨眼一笑。

“好，敬请期待。”


End file.
